is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Swan/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Is it Love? Blue Swan Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Like in the secret scenes throughout the story route, the special scenes within the love interests will have more descriptions or remarks in parenthesis. Note: The parenthesis which are my comments and remarks in all Is it Love? main games are not spoilers. Season 1 Chapter One * Search for another entrance. * A serious accident. * This tragedy is the engine that keeps me going. * A real case of surgery. Just like I like them! (When Camilla Cresset shows up to see you) * They're my weak spot. * I follow my instincts. * Take him to the medical staff. * I falter. (Upon meeting Bubble after Archie tells her to move away) * Comfort him. * Introduce yourself to the EMT. (After the two EMTs rudely tells her to move away) *I smile. *Answer. (When Bubble jokily decides to leave the kid patients behind) *Be funny. *I walk confidently, without fear. (After Bubble introduced himself, he also introduces to her to William Sheffield, the second-year resident) *Nod and listen. *Be enthusiastic. *Yes, I'm going to be the best! *Answer him. (The player introduced herself to the injured boy named Jimmy whom she had treated his head injury) *Reassure him firmly. *I must reassure them at all costs. *I recognize her! (Upon encountering Camilla whom she had recognized her) *Refuse. *Ask her who she is. *I want to wake up. (After Camilla introduced herself and reveals she was the player's supervisor) *Stay back. *Say something. (When she was about to be replaced by Mike Stover because of Camilla's actions) *Help me get out of this situation. *Answer with confidence. *Try to calm down. *Keep watching him. (While encountering Jarod Harding at the main reception) *I need to pull myself together. *Answer but don't let her get to you. *Walk away confidently. (Encountering Jarod again) *Listen carefully. *Make her understand you don't like being treated like that. *Grasp the documents. *Ease the tension. *It's the moment of truth! *Red boyshort panties and a pink and white striped bra. *Tell him to go away. (When Mike showed up at the locker room while stuttering over the player's half clothing) *I'm not good with people. (Upon mentioning about her best friend and roommate Sofia Flores) *It's something else. *Lie. *Everybody is so nice except Camilla. (When she meets the chief resident Mai Lan Dinh) *Keep your cool. (As Camilla mentions about Jarod whom the player encountered earlier) *Be nervous. *Enjoy the idea of a few minutes without Camilla. *Smile at her. *First floor hallway to the right. *I don't like it. (When Camilla continues to observe her actions) *I miss my childhood. *Smile. *Be offended. *He doesn't look very excited about it. *Make fun of Mike. (After the player makes fun about Mike's cold hands when he touches Amber's stomach) *We would make a great team. *He's flirting with me! *Criticize Camilla. (As she informs William about Camilla being ambitious while Mike is watching them) *If I put my pants on inside out. I'll die! *Camilla told me which OR to go to. *He's right. (When Mr. Roberts scolded her for being lost especially her conversation with William but he soon apologizes for his frustrations) *I like it here. *I don't give a hoot about the sunshine. *Take the right hallway. *Mumble of response. (When Camilla scolds her for being in a hurry) *Laugh. (As Mr. Roberts scolds Camilla for her rudeness) *Give her the right strap with the blue label. *Who's he anyway? *Obey wisely *He's wondering who I am... (When Jarod arrives in the OR while she's not listening to Camilla's lectures) *I love working with music in a background. *Not anytime soon. *If I could answer, I would say a curve clamp. *Talented or not, she's insufferable. (Particularly her very poor attitude) *His eyes are so profound... He intrigues me. *Continue watching the surgery, undeterred. *Obey Camilla and do nothing. (Noticing the serious damage after Camilla removes the pipe within Mr. Roberts) *He apologizes profusely as he tries to regain his balance. *I rush and position the clamp wrong. (She became very tense during the surgery) *Say nothing. *She told me not do anything! (Due to Camilla's orders of putting her out of place) *I let her go. (Knowing of Camilla's bossy attitude claiming her horrible management) *Let the door close. (Finally had enough of Camilla's bossy attitude) *Keep your real feelings toward Camilla for later. *Smile. *Say that you regret not being able to do much... *I let them work it out. *Come on Mike, help your supervisor out! *Be happy for Will. *Smile back at him. *Give her a jaded look. *Did Mai Lan ask to see me? *These hallways are so intimidating. *Try a hallway on the other side of the lobby. *Be honest. *Uh, no... *Tone it down. (As she and William are making fun on Camilla as he explains to her about her actions) *Say nothing so they won't see your jealousy. *Chuckle quietly. *And I'm not just talking about his professionalism! *I should keep a low profile. *I'll keep it to myself. *Try to find a map of the hospital. *I ask her if everything is all right. *Finally, some time to myself! *So much the better! *Tap the round button in the top-right corner. *Try to be friendly and say hello. (As Mike showed up to see her frustrations on her tablet) *Make a joke. *Swallow your pride. *He's doing it on purpose! Does he want me to beg or what? (Seeing Mike is not helping her at all until he helps her on her tablet which he shows it to her) *A chill runs through your body. *Say nothing and let the situation run its course... *Question yourself. *Turn right. *I apologize confidently. (After she had bumped into Jarod) *Hold Dr. Harding's stare. *Never let my hand go! (After Jarod introduced himself and welcomes her to Blue Swan) *I love it when he does that! *Tone it down. *Is he saying that just to be nice? *Ask him to help you take it up again. *Was is it because we were talking that he didn't answer his beeper? (Noticing that Jarod was losing a track of time when he didn't respond his beeper) *Hold Jarod's gaze. *Take a slice of pizza. *Is he wearing that skin-tight jacket just to show off his buffness? (Upon encountering William and Adrian Walker at the cafeteria while they were talking about the surgeons being cut off especially about her and Mike's experiences as residents) *Okay, so he's brilliant! *Stay put and continue listening. *To say the least... *His interest looks real, but what is he hiding? (As she looked on Jarod reading books from Tanzania) *I should read more about it now that I'm a resident. *A shell that I'll break one day? (Mentioning about Mike's cold personality) *Feel overwhelmed with embarrassment. (After being surprised by Sofia from behind) *Joke about it. *Something that attracts me... (During William and Adrian's conversation) *Tease him. (As William teases Adrian, making him laugh) *I don't want to continue talking about (The player's name)! (When Adrian mentions the player) *Be ironic. (Try to be ironic) *Sigh... (Mentioning Sofia who assisted him to treat the patient Mrs. Suarez) *Tell him the story. (As William explains to him about how he had dated Sofia) *I hardly ever make the first move with women... (Noticing that William is shy towards women excluding the player) *I know how he would react to this type of conversation... (When he talked to Adrian about soulmates) *Say hello. *Ah, he bugs me so much!! It's childish, but his taunts work! *Hide the fact that you're dying to participate in the procedure. *Ask her what procedure Mr. Roberts needs. *Smile back at him. (As she come across at Jimmy's ward while Jimmy greets her) *That's worrisome... (Noticing Jimmy's current condition) *Make a joke so he won't get worried. *Praise him for being brave. *Promise he'll soon be back on his feet. *Everything's going to be all right! *Prepare to be friendly with Mr. Roberts. (Even after he defended her from Camilla's mistreatment) *I smile at him warmly. *Reassure him that it could have happened to anyone. *No, I don't think so. *Laugh. *I hope she doesn't need me! (This is due to Camilla's horrible management) *Rush to see what's going on. *Ask what is going on. *Come on Jimmy, wake up!! (Upon realizing that Jimmy was lifeless as the doctors are doing their best to revive him) *I try to stay professional by holding back my emotions. (After the doctors declared Jimmy dead on arrival at 8:55 pm) *I wish I could turn back time... (Upon remembering his late former boyfriend Nolan) *Let out a scream. (As she cries remorsefully on Jimmy's death) *I nod to reassure him. *A drink will do me good. (Just to ease up her stress after Jimmy's death) *Order a fruity cocktail. *Approach his table confidently. (Wanted to talk to Jarod after seeing him in the bar) *Wait for them to talk first. *Give him a quick smile. (After being bumped into William who carries some beers to fellow Blue Swan employees) *It makes me want to smash her face into the wall. (After noticing Camilla's horrible management which resulted in Jimmy's death) *That doesn't surprise me about her... *Grab his drink and take a long sip. *Smile back at him. *Order him the most sugary drink in the bar. (She immediately orders some Pina Colada for Mike in silence) *Pull Mike toward you... *Take off his jacket. (After Mike makes her out, trying to remove his jacket but Mike himself took off his jacket and shirt to show off his muscular figure) *I love his delicate caresses. (After Mike took off her clothes, leaving her in mixmatched panties to make her topless just to caress her body) *Shiver with delight. *Turn your head to look. (Upon seeing that somebody was watching them while they almost 'did') *Kiss him. *Say goodbye. Chapter Two *Chase them away. *His hands on my skin. (Remembering the near-sexual relation between her and Mike) *Something light. *Make some tea. *Take a warm shower. *Some pop by Bruno Mars. (She loves to hear of Bruno Mars songs) *Banana muffins. *Offer her a muffin. *Think back to Jimmy and Camilla. *Be astonished! (Upon revealing that she worked with Camilla) *Don't let it show. *Has she met someone new? *Go see what he wants. (Seeing a weak and injured homeless man outside of the hospital) *Get closer. (After seeing the serious wound that the homeless man has) *Stall for time. *Apologize. *Tell him. *Keep it vague. *Joke about it. *Laugh with him. *Keep pushing to find out more. *Let Bubble go on. (After he tells her that Jarod was out of her league) *Joke about it! *Does he work for the secret agency? (Unaware that Jarod's previous position was in the military) *Make fun of him. *Play along. *Look at your watch. (After Camilla showed up behind on both of them) *Let her present the case. *Prepare to draw a blood sample. *Do as your told. (When Camilla puts her out of place again) *What if he wanted to hurt me? *Play the perfect student. *Say hello. (Finally backs out from Camilla's horrible management and greets Mike to visit Mai Lan Dinh's office) *Insist. *Keep quiet. *I have to find my place at the Blue Swan. *Be cautious. *Keep your cool. (Knowing she doesn't like Camilla's behavior at work) *Answer without losing your cool. *Talk about her attitude. *Nod and explain yourself. *Putting in his place. (After Mike overhears their conversation) *Ask him why I'm the problem. (Noticing his action from following her) *Lower your voice so that no one else can hear you. *Slap him! (Finally had enough of Mike's cold remarks as the latter avoids it) *Pace to calm down. *Try to wake him up. (Realizes that the homeless man's injuries have gotten worse) *Stay professional. *Go see what happened! *Walk toward to the brunette (As Mary needs Jarod's help to save Tatiana from her heavy injuries sustained in the motorbike accident) *Take care of the worried girl. *Promise. *Ask Jarod if her vitals are good. *Be shocked. (When Jarod asking her to follow Camilla's orders) *Go find Camilla immediately. *Don't react. *Stay focused on Daniela's case. *Ask what could be the cause. *Wonder what's behind this change of attitude... *Take a concerned tone. (Knowing that Daniela was medicating herself from her kidney failure) *Ask her if she talked to a doctor about it. (After revealing that she took weight loss pills contains parmabor which is the cause for damaging her kidneys) *Let her take in the bad news. *She wants to prove she's right. *Don't worry about it. *See who it was! (As she bumped into Mai Lan their chief resident) *Yes! *Smile at Will's uneasiness. *Sit down. (As she sits besides Mike who smiles while taunting her) *Reproach him. *Be curt. *Be envious of Will. (As William cooperates with Jarod during the surgery) *Ask him what's the matter. *Explain yourself. (Mike reveals his interest of getting intimate with the player much to the latter's annoyance) *It's because of my white coat. *Yes. *Explain to Simon why you have to leave. (Due to Daniela's condition which is why Camilla called her) *I couldn't abandoned Simon... *Look up. (Encountering Mike inside the elevator) *Ask him what's the matter. (Same as the first word when Mike keeps glaring at her) *Stay calm and concentrate on Daniela. *Stick it in her thigh. *Explain why. (Upon revealing that Daniela has suicidal tendencies which is why she tried to commit suicide because of overdose) *Try to understand why she did it. (Noticing of her suicide attempt) *Take it. *Explain what happened. *Smile. (As Daniela reveals that she wants to talk to the player rather than Camilla) *Ask her if it's just the insomnia or if there's something else. *Some kind of insecurity or the desire to let go? *Encourage her to speak. *Talk about her relationship with Alan. *Be reassuring. *Go see Dr. Steinmann. (Wanted to see Dr. Andrea Steinmann but only interuppted by Mai Lan) *Say no. *Take the elevator. *Be polite. (As she bumped into Bubble) *Make up an excuse. *Laugh about it. *Smile and stay serious. *I feel reassured. *Don't respond and change the subject. *Wait to hear what she has to say. (Realizing that it was Sofia who saw her and Mike were making out in the ER changing room in their tipsy state) *Answer her. *Pretend to look at something urgent on your smartphone... *Keep hiding the truth. *Confess. (When Sofia and Bubble are taking a blind item over the player and Mike kissing in the ER changing room) *Pretend to be disappointed... *Take a calm and composed tone. *Catch on and laugh with them. *Is she serious?! (Knowing that Sofia is trying to investigate the whole thing which is actually the player who made out with Mike) *She really means it. *Be honest. *No, he wouldn't flirt with her! (Particularly due to Jarod's calm and focused personality) *Go see her. (As Jarod goes to the player but was conflicted with his patients) *Hurry to the elevators. (As he hurriedly goes to Mrs. Martinez) *Think carefully before answering. (When both he and Mai Lan were talking about the player) *Think about Vanessa. (As he goes to Mrs. Martinez whike thinking about the player) *Tell the truth. (As Jarod tells Mai Lan about the truth) *Continue searching. *Push the screwdriver away. (Seeing how Simon has done to himself) *Say no. *Try to reason with him. *Be self confident. (It add with a dash. Now that the player learns that strangers like Simon are never to be trusted) *Do as you're told. *Play for time. *Regret punching him. (Knowing that Simon was attacking her and seeing his influence as an drug addict) *Anticipate the stab wound. *Tell him to be careful! (She warns William to be careful on Simon after he showed up to see her in danger) *Let Will take control. *Advice him to stay on guard. *Follow him! *Tell him the truth. (She finally admitting the truth that she treats Simon's serious leg injury) *Thank him. *Continue calmly. *Ask him how he found you. (As William answers her question that it was Sofia who informed him and Mike about her) *Ask Will not to say anything about what just happened. *Hold on to Will. *I let him take over. (Allowing William to deal with Camilla) *Go on without turning around. *Accept hot chocolate. *It's unthinkable. *Make him blush even more... *Watch them talk. (Watching the confrontation between William and Mike) *Intervene. *Ask him how he knew. *Insist on Mike's lack of compassion. *Intervene. (Same as the previous answer as she tried to stop their altercation) *Don't trust him. *Remember when you did karate. *Thank him. *Ask him to take a karate class with you. *I try to kiss him. (Seeing on William's eyes that he was embarrassed making him leave) *Let him leave. *Look for the Sensei. *Admire his athletic body. (Realizing that the karate guy was Jarod while admiring his athletic body) (Wow! An Is it Love? version of Jin Kazama!!!) *Hand him a towel. *Ask him why he's beating on the training dummy so hard. *Symphatize. *Act like you understood what he meant. *Stop talking. *Be confident and ask to take lessons. (Upon meeting with Jarod's karate sensei Master Onizuka) *Follow Master Onizuka. *Let your mind drift. Chapter Three *Look forward to your next class. *Check your email. *Yes. *Compliment her. (Complimenting on Sofia's cooking skills) *Be worried not to have any news. * Category:Walkthrough